The present invention relates to lockable container spout closures of a type including inner and outer rotatably interconnected caps and a lock mechanism for selectively effecting a lock condition, wherein the outer cap is rotatable exclusive of the inner cap, and an unlock condition wherein the inner cap is driven by rotation of the outer cap.
Lockable closures of the aforementioned type are known however they suffer one more of the disadvantages of requiring a padlock, which must be stored when the closure is removed, of being difficult to service, of having parts arranged such that their failure may result in parts thereof falling into the container and of being relatively complex.